Before Sunset
by magisterquinn
Summary: [AU] 8 years after that unforgettable night... Sequel to Before Sunrise. BBxRae.
1. ROMANTIC or CYNIC

**Author's Note: Okay, okay. I caved. Here's yer damned sequel, I hope it can live up to Before Sunrise. I decided to use the movie, Before Sunset's title and a bit of the dialogue. **

**Raven's comments near the end pertaining to the question "Do they end up together?" are exactly how I feel, and it's a sort of message to everyone who asked me for a sequel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Before Sunset.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - ROMANTIC or CYNIC**

"Would you say that the book was autobiographical." The reporter's pen was poised above her black spiral bound notebook. Her glasses resting low on her nose, she stared at Raven with her feral green eyes. Eyes that reminded her of…

"Hmmm...Well, I mean, isn't everything autobiographical? I mean, we all see the world through our own tiny keyhole, right? I always think of Thomas Wolfe, he says that we are the sum of all the moments of our lives, and that, anybody who sits down to write is gunna use the clay of their own life, that you can't avoid that." Raven tugged at the brown pin-stripped scarf around her neck. She wore a beige blazer over a simple black shirt, the scarf thrown in for dramatic effect. Her costume of the European author.

"I'll try to be more specific. Was there ever an American man you met on a train an spent an evening with?" She had expected this question and thought of answers ahead of time. Her previous vague answer wasn't satisfactory for the straight forward reporter, her green eyes probing Raven for the truth. Now she sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"Yes." All of the reporters frantically started to scribble in their notepads. Raven reached over to the table and took a sip from her glass of water. These press conferences always made her nervous. She was on the second leg of her book tour, now the popularity of her writing had reached the US and here she was, at a conference in New York. Never had she thought she would be doing this, the book she wrote years ago published and making her an overnight sensation.

"Ms. Roth, the book ends on an ambiguous note. We don't know. Do you think they get back together?" Another reporter, a fat balding man, asked her. Now this question was asked as many times as the sun rose and set and she had a set answer.

"Well, I think it's... It's a good test. A personality test. If you're a romantic or a cynic," her mind replayed a scene in her head. _Gar laughed at her, "You're cynical."_ She smiled, getting odd stares from the sea of reporters.

"I mean," she pointed to the female reported, "Do you think they get back together?" She nodded her head yes. Raven pointed to the man, he shook his head no.

"You see? I kept the ending open so you make of it what you will. If you were a romantic, you'd imagine some beautiful reunion when they meet somewhere else by accident or something of the sort. If you're not, then they don't." She leaned back on her chair, satisfied by her answer. Unfortunately, the reporters weren't.

"Well, now that we know it _is_ autobiographical. Do you actually get back together, I mean do you ever see each other again?" Raven bit the corner of her bottom lip, staring off into space. She sat there, lost in her memories, for what seemed like hours. Then her eyes shot up to the reporter and a smirk played on her face.

"To answer that would, as my best friend used to say, 'take the piss out of the whole thing.'"

* * *


	2. AS the SNOW FALLS

**Author's Note: This is really sappy, its pretty sad. I almost cried while I wrote it. Feel the love...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - AS the SNOW FALLS**

The book store owner walked in between her and the gang of reporters and clapped his hands together.

"Well, our author has to be going to the airport soon, so thank you all very much for coming here this afternoon. And a special thanks to Ms. Roth for being with us," everyone commenced in the ceremonial clapping, "We hope to see you here again for your next book."

Raven remained seated and glanced at her watch, 5:30 pm. Her flight headed to Washington was at 8. She sighed as she courteously shook reporters' hands from across the table. She was an international bestseller now, world renowned. She looked down at the table at the piles of her most recent bestseller, 'Ab Noctis'. The title was in Latin meaning 'from the night'. Its plain brown cover shined from the fluorescent lights above, the silhouette of two lovers reflected on the Danube mocked her. It was her memories documented and sold, like some cheap movie. She had written before, but nothing as popular as this one. _I guess people are just hopeless romantics._

The reporters permeated from the room and Raven sighed with relief. She looked outside the bookstore's window over looking the street and saw a familiar sight. The two most beautiful green eyes she had ever had the pleasure to see. His mouth upturned into a small smile, his eyebrows up. She knew her own face must have been that of shock and complete joy. He was here.

They stood there for what seemed like ages just staring at each other, unable to believe that this was actually happening. The snow lightly began to fall outside. Gar stood outside the window, his faded brown leather jacket zipped up half-way revealing the forest green ribbed turtle neck that he wore underneath. They accentuated his eyes majestically.

He stood outside the whole time. He had thought about going inside and hearing what she had to say but couldn't bring up the courage to actually set foot inside. So he just stood there watching her. Her movements becoming familiar again, she was nervous he could tell. Her hair in that familiar bun that she donned when they had first met. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her hair and her eyes had been burned into his memory, remembering every detail of her and visiting her every night in his dreams. But now, she was here, and more beautiful than he could ever dream. He just stood there wondering if he should go up to her, thinking about what he could possibly say. _'Hey, long time no see. So wow, now you're a famous author huh? I read your book it was great!'_ He'd sound like a moron. Seeing her after all these years brought back a rush of feelings he felt that night.

The next thing he knew she was politely kissing her manager on the cheek and walking towards him. They stood outside, a foot away from each other, smiles playing on their faces, before she rushed up to him and embraced him in a hug. They both closed their eyes tightly and just enjoyed the moment. Tears of joy threatening to be unleashed in her eyes. He took in her scent again, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Holding onto her, not wanting to let go. Her own clinging around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder and his face buried in her neck. Both of them drowning in feelings of the past, neither wanting to be saved.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapters. They have less time this time around so the chapters are even shorter. They have only 2 and half hours together, hence before sunSET. But actually that's wrong because in winter the sun sets at around 5... so it would already have set. Damn. O well, oversight.**


	3. COFFEE and CATCHING UP

**Author's note: Wow, I haven't done this in a while. I've just been preoccupied with _One Bird, Two Stones_. I had this chapter like half written for like a month just sitting there so, here. O BB/Rae, official, check my profile for scan of the kiss. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Starbucks.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 -** **COFFEE and CATCHING UP**

They reluctantly pulled back. They beamed at each other, both scanning each other's faces remembering how they both felt.

He broke the silence, "H-how've you been?" She laughed at the casual attempt of his voice. But he couldn't fool her, he was just as ecstatic as she was.

"I'm good." They both laughed, this was so unexpected they didn't know what to do next. Gar looked at the redness developing around her nose and cheeks; he smiled as he cupped her face. She closed her eyes and he felt her lean into his hand, his other arm still around her waist. He was afraid that if he let go that she would disappear and turn into snow, then he'd awake and it would all have been some beautifully cruel dream.

He stood with his mouth opening and closing like a fish, not being able to come up with anything to say and laughed.

"Listen," he finally started, "It's freezing out here. Do you wanna go to a café, I mean if you're not busy." She looked up at him in wonder, her eyes glistening at the sight of him. She never though this would happen, it felt so surreal, much like their first night together.

Raven shook her head, "I don't leave 'til 8, a coffee won't do any harm. Plus, I already asked for permission from my agent."

He beamed the smile she always dreamt of, "Great! Uhhh… I think there's a Starbucks down here somewhere." He spun his head around erratically looking for the Starbucks; she bit her lower lip repressing a smile.

"Okay, this way. Watch your step." He led her across the street, holding her arm as he helped her down the sidewalk, treating her as if she were some delicate old woman who could slip and hurt her back. She smirked at him and punched his arm. He smiled back and rubbed his arm, mouthing and 'ow'.

* * *

Raven sat at the window table they chose and watched as Gar ordered their drinks. His back was to the counter, both elbows propped up, casually giving orders to the kid behind the counter over his shoulder. Their eyes were always on each other, neither wanting to break the gaze or even blink.

Raven thought back to their original meeting in Vienna, they had stopped at a café right after she agreed to get off the train with him, it was like déjà vu. She remember the memory so vividly that it seemed like just yesterday when he got on his knees and begged her to get off the train. She watched as Gar was handed two drinks in coffee mugs and he began to walk back. She smiled as he placed the drink in front of her.

"Herbal tea," he sat down tapping his temple with his free index finger, "See, I remembered." She smiled as she inhaled the steam of the tea. He lifted the cup to his mouth and sipped, as he put the cup down, the whipped cream left a moustache on his upper lip. Raven snickered nearly spitting out her tea. He looked at her confused. _What?_ She just smiled, reached over and wiped it of with her finger, then playfully licked it off. He just simply sat there, staring wide-eyed, unable to believe she just did that. _She surprises me every time._

He cleared his throat, "So, you're an International Bestseller huh?" he tried to sound casual, she replied with her won casual shrug.

"Wow, so I'm in the presence of greatness. Maybe I should be asking for your autograph."

"No, not that famous just yet. I'm no Nora Roberts or Stephen King."

"But you're getting there, right? I read your book," he pointed out the window, back to the direction of the bookstore and nodded, "It sounded vaguely familiar."

She smiled and looked down at her tea, absently stirring it, "Yeah, I had thought of that. As soon as I found out it went to the U.S. I immediately thought of you."

He raised a playful eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well yes, of course, you hadn't signed a legal waver letting me use your image so." They both chuckled, "Yes well, I have always thought about the possibility of you reading it. I guess I was most nervous about what you would think."

"What I would think?"

"Yeah, I mean this… this is pretty private stuff. I wondered if you'd get offended and think that I was just using the memory of that night to sell books."

He quickly shook his head, dismissing her thoughts, "No, no. I would never think that. In a way I'm kinda glad you wrote it," she looked up and straight into his eyes, "It brought back beautiful memories. And your writing is just incredible I kept finding my self thinking if I actually did half the stuff you mentioned."

Raven rolled her eyes jokingly, "Well, I did exaggerate a few things… no I'm joking. You were just as wonderful, if not more, as how the book portrayed you." She smiled at his blush.

"But enough about me, what about you?"

"Oh, you know, I've been around."

"It's good to know you haven't stayed put in one place since we've met." There was a playfulness in her voice.

He shrugged, grinning and playing along, "Well, y'know, after the initial shock of never seeing you again, I figured I'd have to move some time." They both laughed.

"No really, what have you been up to?"

He sipped his coffee and swallowed, "Well, um, lets see. I turned vegetarian."

Raven raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yep, and I've literally been around. A few summers ago I went on a volunteer mission to Kenya, to build schools for villages. Now I work for the Green Cross, it's an environmental organization."

"Yeah? What's that about?"

"Y'know, different environment issues, from clean water to disarming chemical weapons. Basically international laws that deal with the environment."

"So what do you do with them?"

"Filing," she nearly spit her coffee laughing, "No, I'm joking. I don't know different things. Like after the Kenya deal I went to India to work on a water treatment plant. The cotton industry there is a major source of pollution so…"

"Wow, I mean it really sounds like you're doing something. You know, like changing the world," he smiled and just stared at her as she continued, "I mean most people, my self included, just sit around and bitch, or in my case bitch in writing."

"Well if it's any consolation, you bitch quite well."

She smiled and gave a crooked nod, "Well, thank you. But how did you get into this?"

"Uh, well. I always had a thing for animals and the environment, I don't know it was something from when I was a kid, and I just kind of stumbled upon it. Saw a flyer somewhere and went for it. I guess after I met you I've been taking more and more chances, becoming more and more spontaneous. Just in case something incredible like you came along again." She blushed into her tea and cleared her throat. His gaze was relentless, like he was memorizing her every feature.

"But you know, not everything is irrevocably screwed up, in a way, things are getting better."

He looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Better? Better how?"

"I mean, there are some things to be optimistic about."

"Okay, I know your book is selling which is great. But outside of that, I'm sorry to break the news to you, but the world is a mess."

"I wasn't saying…"

"Ok, we're moving all our industry to developing nations. We can get cheap labor free of any environmental laws. Ok, the weapon industry is booming, five million people die every year for preventable water disease. So, how is the world getting any better?" She laughed, hard. Gar furrowed his brow and looked at her. She just kept laughing.

"This isn't funny."

"Oh, no, of course not. It's just. You know, we've completely switched places. I used to be the cynical, there's-no-such-thing-as-love one and you were the carefree, happy-go-lucky guy. And now, I'm optimistic and writing romance novels and you're working in an international environmental association and think the world is ending. It's just funny how we've changed." He smiled as he thought about it then rested his fore arms on the edge of the table and leaned in, pecking her gently on the lips.

"Yeah, but some things haven't." he stayed there, an inch away from her face and smiled. She smiled back leaned in herself to kiss him.

"And I'm glad."

* * *


	4. the PARK

**Author's Note: I never actually said I'd discontinue this story. SuddenlyI found inspiration, but the chapters will still be comin gin short. I don't know how much I'll update One Bird, Two Stones either. There's a big one coming up, long overdue because of exams on my part. I also want to write a bunch of uber-romantic oneshots for Valentine's Day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Central Park (whose name I think is public domain, but I'll add it just to be safe)

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - the PARK**

Raven held onto his arm, both for warmth and for comfort as they left the Starbucks and walked down the street. He went on about something or other, but Raven wasn't really paying attention. She just walked on, holding onto him as if afraid he might get blown away. Her head resting on his shoulder, her nose taking in small whiffs of his placid scent playing with the fresh smell of pine the holidays left behind. His hand rested gently on hers as he went on talking about whatever he was saying. Raven looked up at him and nodded, smiling. She felt a tad bad about not paying attention but she just wanted the moment to last.

"And, you're not hearing a word I'm saying, are you?" Gar smiled and looked down at her.

She nodded in reply, "I heard _that_," he chuckled, "Okay, sorry. What were you saying?"

"You didn't miss anything, just ranting about benefits of vegetarianism," he beamed at her, "nothing important. But on another note, I actually _did_ read you book."

She pulled away and stared at him, "And…"

"It was good, not the type of book I'd normally pick up because it caught my eye but I thought this could be an exception."

"But what did you think?" His opinion mattered, more than anyone else's. It was he who spent the night with, he who lived through it with her. He who she thought of every night and he who she…

"It was a very _accurate_ account of the evening, though I did notice you tend to…erm, exaggerate." She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Exaggerate? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It seemed more… _magical_ than I remembered. Like I was reading and my character came off as this really suave Casanova type who could sweep a girl off her feet." She laughed a little at his description, I did sound ridiculous.

"See what I mean?"

"Okay, well. Maybe that's just how I remember you. You have to admit though, it was a magical night. The basic storyline of it alone sound like fantasy. I got a lot of, 'I half expected her to wake up at the end and find out it was all a dream' from a lot of my readers."

He smiled at her and looked across the street seeing Central Park.

"Been there yet?" he asked pointing towards the park. She shook her head and he led her across the street. It was still snowing out and the trees were all covered with a layer of snow.

"This, _this¸_ seems magical."

"Do you mean us meeting up again or the snow?"

He chuckled, "Both. I mean I've dreamt about this, sure enough. But the probability of it actually happening was very slim," he chuckled again, "Once in a while I'd find myself saving up money. Telling myself I'd go to Europe again and find you. But something always came up and I never found the time. Maybe it wasn't the time I was looking for, it was the courage." They continued slowly through the park, the faint light above them fading away through the trees. They were alone.

"The courage to see you again. I was afraid, that I might find you walking down the street with some other guy, to find you've completely forgotten about me. That it was just a spur of the moment." She looked up at him, leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He sighed, "But on the contrary, you wrote a book."

She laughed, "Yeah, after I had gotten home I could stop thinking about it so I decided to write it down in a series of journals. After that I kind of left it in the back of my mind, letting out only when I'm alone. Then a couple of years later, I decided to try and get it published."

"And here we are."

"And here we are."

They walked through the park, slowly. Not wanting to go fast in case they lost each other. He held her close, one arm around her shoulders as they walked in silence. Both unable to come up with words. Enjoying each other's company before the last sands of time fell on them again.

* * *


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ok, I'm an idiot. **

This is an author's note stating that to fully understand the chapter **COFFEE and CATCHING UP** in the line that says,

"Raven thought back to their original meeting in Vienna, they had stopped at a café right after she agreed to get off the train with him, it was like déjà vu."

I think I'm most surprised that nobody caught it and said, "Hey, they never went to a cafe then!" Anyways, before I update this story you could go and check that out again, chapter 3 **TRAMS TALKS and ICE CREAM** in **_Before Sunrise_.**


End file.
